The spinocerebellar ataxias are inherited disorders associated with unsteadiness of gait, speech problems, and motor incoordination. The goal of this study is to evaluate identify the genes responsible for SCA2, by looking for a specific type of mutations which the investigators hypothesize is responsible for this disease. The GCRC is assisting in the collection, processing, storage of samples, and establishment of lymphoblastoid cell lines obtained from SCA2 patients both here in Los Angeles as well as across the globe.